


Heartless

by cockodile



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockodile/pseuds/cockodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji wakes up alone and captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

Sanji woke up and had to remember how to breathe. His head hurt like hell, there was a gag in his mouth, and he couldn't move his legs or arms. His first reaction was not panic, surprisingly. He knew that wouldn't have helped anything, but an anxiety attack seemed fit.  
Because he didn't know where his nakama were.  
The last thing he remembered they were out at sea on the sunny heading to the next island, and everyone was heading to bed. Zoro was in the crows nest probably sleeping, and he was the last one up straightening out the kitchen and locking up so that Luffy wouldn't eat their entire supplies again. He couldn't remember if he fell asleep that night, however long ago that night was.  
He was having trouble opening his eyes, but once he finally managed he could see this was definitely not the sunny. He couldn't even tell if he was on a ship, and it was making his skin crawl the way he kept thinking he felt the waves beating against the hull and then them fading away to something that could just be in his head. He was in an empty room. A containment.  
The cell, of sorts, was dark and cold, and the door only had a small metal window with bars over it. The chair he was in was also metal, his feet chained to the floor and everything else chained to the chair. When he craned his neck he could see that there was a bench of sorts on the far wall. Above it was a porthole. Which meant ship. The thing worrying him was that the only thing he saw outside was darkness, no horizon in sight, just... black.  
He heard voices outside that were greatly muffled by the thick door. He couldn't make out a word or even a language, to be honest. There was a loud click, and Sanji could see levers moving on the door before the one and only Trafalgar Law walked in. His captor was the god damned Surgeon of fucking Death. Law leaned against the door with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, completely casual.  
“Comfortable?” Sanji stuck with regarding the man with contempt. Law nodded more to himself than anybody else before continuing. “I'll take your silence as a no.” Sanji had only ever seen Law in the papers, really just his wanted poster if he thought about it. Seeing him in person was... very different.  
For one, no body ever told Sanji that Law was tall. His length was almost the height of the door frame, and he knew that the man would have to duck to get through several of the ones on their old ship. Law's hands kept catching his eyes whenever he moved them; they were definitely surgeon hands, long fingers with a lean bone structure. Sanji could tell his hands were bigger than his own just by looking at them. Not in size, but in length. As soon as he noticed the man's eyes, he forgot all about his hands. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. The slate gray color of his eyes were cold and sharp, and Sanji began to think there wasn't even a soul behind them.  
“Funny, here I was, thinking you would have a lot to say.” It was said in passing as the man moved closer several steps, towering over him. Law moved like he was in complete control, not just of himself, but of everything else as well. With the stories Sanji had heard of his devil fruit, he probably was. Trafalgar made a small humming sound as he regarded him, like something about him was of interest, or maybe he was just amusing. “I'm going to take off your gag.” Law's voice was now cold and analytic; every syllable rolled off his tongue like a threat. Any sense of teasing had left, and Sanji could feel the violent side of Law like he could feel the chains on his body.  
Law leaned down so that they were eye level. “Think about your words.” He said quietly. The lean fingers were tangling behind his hair, and suddenly Law felt very close. A knee was now on his chair, and Law was leaning over him so that he could see the back of his head. Sanji now had a very nice view of his chest. He should have felt incredibly angry, which he was, but he also felt himself holding his breath. His instincts knew this man was dangerous. He only realized that it was being done on purpose when the pressure from the gag on his jaw changed. Law had it undone for a while now; he just wasn't letting go.  
The surgeon of death moved so that they were eye to eye, his knee still on the chair. His face wasn't showing any signs of emotion; he just looked very serious. Sanji was relieved that the gag was suddenly very loose, and he could feel the raw muscles in his jaw needing to be stretched out, but then the gag was pulled back. The pressure only got worse, way worse than before. His jaw felt like it was going to snap off, and when he thought this was as much pain as someone could cause with a simple gag his perspective widened even more. He couldn't stop the small noise from escaping his throat. Law's face was still neutral. “You are my captive. Do you understand that?” He wished the gag was out of his mouth just so that he could spit in the man's face.  
“Blackleg, I asked you a question.” The teasing tone and the smirk was back; the gleam in Law's eyes was something Sanji knew he would remember for a long time. He obviously was enjoying this. Sanji felt his heart crawl into his throat as Law backed up with mock confusion on his face, (or maybe it was genuine...) and then a sadistic grin broke out on his face.  
He was reminded of a pirate that he had caught a glimpse of a long time ago. The vivid image had been reccurent in several of his nightmares. Joker had another pirate by the throat, blood all over his clothes, making his huge coat seem red. That wasn't the issue; Sanji had seen lots of blood in his life. The thing that couldn't get out of his head was the huge grin as he watched the life slowly leave his victim.  
He was beginning to think this wasn't going to end when the gag was abruptly let go. He tasted a lot of blood in his mouth, and his skin felt like it had been torn off. It probably had been. Law's smile fell as he harshly gripped his sore jaw before he could stretch it out. “You're going to want to get that looked at... Looks a little red.” There was a silence as Law seemed to be viewing his work. “You're going to want to show me you understand what position you're in. Do you want food? or cigarettes? You must be going through withdrawal by now... It's been a while.” Law's thumb brushed over Sanji's goatee in thought as he spoke... and then his jaw was finally let go, and Law was towering over him again.  
He already knew his eyes had betrayed his fear when Law had implied not giving him food. Even if it was only for a second, he knew Law had noticed. The small, satisfied smirk more than gave it away. “Sanji,” Law began, now leaning against the door and picking at his nails with a confused look on his face. “Who am I to you?” His eyes locked with his own.  
“You are just another pirate...” His voice sounded harsh and rough, and every word had hurt like a bitch. Law raised an eyebrow and put both hands in his pockets. He hardly saw Law move, but he felt the fist around his heart. He now completely understood why Trafalgar Law was called the “Surgeon of Death”. He could hear himself screaming as Law took no concern to being gentle as he ripped the organ out. Sanji had heard that Law's devil fruit didn't cause pain, but he was starting to believe Law knew exactly how to use it for that purpose.  
He could see his own heart in front of him being held in someone else's hands. Panic set in as Law carelessly tossed it up into the air and caught it again. He would have to add 'steal your heart back' to his escape plan. Law looked angry, or maybe just critical, but his next words brought back the smug look on the man's face and his smirk. “You will call me 'captain'.”


End file.
